Immune
by Alucard354565
Summary: A young girl named Talia, nicknamed Tali, is brought from our world and into the Underworld series. How does she react when she finds out? Why is she immune? But immune to what? Read to find out! Prologue is short but chap 1 will be longer. Takes place after Underworld Awakening.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Waking up to a world of vampires and werewolves**

Where was I? I open my eyes to see a fire and to hear many screams and I ask myself again Where was I? I try to move but something is holding me down. I look to see that it was a rather large piece of heavy wood. I heard footsteps and growling. What was that? I look up to see...was that what I thought it was? A werewolf? I gulp and try to get out a bit faster but it sees me and picks me up while turning back to human. He held me by my neck which was making my oxygen get cut off.

Another man walks up to us and examines me. "This is the one" Then the werewolf throws me against a car and hits the back of my head. I then black out.

* * *

I wake up tied to a chair and see the man standing in front of me. "Where am I?" "Safe" "Safe? From who?" "Them" "You're confusing me." "A group of vampires along with two hybrids." Did he actually mean what I think he did? How am I in Underworld?! "What?" "I forgot. You're a human and you wouldn't understand." "What do you mean?" "Within you is something that makes you immune to a vampire bite or a werewolf bite." "Is that why you want me?" "No" "Then why am I here?" "The vampires need you for unknown reasons and we werewolves are going to protect you." I'd rather be with vampires. I thought and than just look down as the man walks out.

This was getting more weird.

How was I going to get home? I mean to the world I live in? What is this immune thing?!

**Short because it is a prologue and I am testing it out to see if I should continue it. Review please and tell me if I should! **

**_~Alucard354565~_**


	2. Chapter 1: Gunshots

**Chapter 1: Gunshots **

I fell asleep a few hours later but I had non-peaceful dreams. That's when I heard them...gunshots. I look up when the alarm goes off. What was happening? I felt breathing on my neck and when I am about to close my eyes the door opens and a bullet flies past my head grazing my cheek and leaving a cut. I look behind me to see the dead body of a werewolf or should I say lycan.

But who was the one that shot it?

I look towards the door but wince at the blinding light. I could see the trench coat and weapon in hand. Was it who I thought it was? It couldn't be Selene. She steps into the little light illuminating the dark room and...I was right...it is Selene. I try to move my hands but the ropes were digging into my wrists and it hurt like hell. Then my hands are released and I notice that Selene had walked over and untied them. I stand up but wince slightly as my wrists were more in pain. Why were they in pain? When Selene wasn't looking, I looked down at my left wrist to see that it was healing. But I'm human not a vampire or werewolf.

Can this day get any more weird?

Speaking of which. "Come on" I follow her out of the room while asking "Where are we going?" She completely ignores me. I notice we are in some kind of warehouse. Weird, again. When we reach a van after stepping out of the warehouse I felt something. I look to my left to see more lycans coming. "Uhh..." "What?" I point to the lycans running after us. "Get in!" I quickly jump in not noticing how many other people were there. And for some reason my cut on my cheek wasn't healing like my wrists were.

Why?

The van stops and I am rushed out of it. Why were they in such a hurry? We then were in the same place that the movie Underworld Awakening took place in most of the time...more like in the middle. "So, this is her?" A elderly man says as he walks towards us. David's father. "Yeah. The immune one." "Doesn't she have healing?" "Yeah" "Her cheek. It's not healing." David says looking at my cheek. That's when I felt it begin to heal. As if I wanted it to heal.

Did I even want it to heal?

Why did they want me?

**I know I promised a bigger chapter but I am trying to finish TyMikaelson's and my The Alvarez Sisters Series in Resident Evil.** **Anyways, hope you guys liked. Review please!**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


	3. Chapter 2: Dreaming of a wolf

**Chapter 2: Dreaming of a wolf **

_Why did they want me?_

I honestly don't get what my part is supposed to be or why I am even here. But I kind of get that they need me for something. I hope it's not to take away werewolves because what would Underworld be without vampires vs werewolves. Probably just a movie that would be like Twilight but then again those movies have werewolves too.

I didn't get it.

After a few hours of being here and listening to them talk while I sat down against one of the pillars lent to me falling asleep.

(Talia's dream)

_A forest was around me but in front of me was a castle of some sorts. But this castle looks like the one from Underworld: Rise of the Lycans. I look around barely noticing the woman standing next to me until she starts walking. And I follow. Who was she? I notice the doors opening to reveal Viktor and the Council Members (including Sonja) awaiting._

_"Hello, Julia" "Hello, father" Wait, father? What?! Viktor didn't have a second daughter. Did he? They walk into the castle and after a few hours of completely being lost I found the woman again but she was with Sonja in Sonja's room._

_"I thought you left us?" "Listen Sonja, I know that things aren't really standing well with me and father but I needed to come back." "Why?" "For the sake of your unborn child." "What?" "Your child is the key to ending this war but if not yours then maybe one of your grandchildren." "How?" "We must leave now. Your child will be born but I am afraid that you will have to go into a deep sleep until needed." Julia says running out of the castle with Sonja._

_Then the images before me fast forward to where I see some sort of house? I walk into the house to see a young boy playing with makeshift toys and Julia taking care of him. Then it zooms to a tomb and then I see a coffin saying Sonja on it. __Convenient...but okay._

_Images just flew by me. Giving me glimpses of many men and woman until finally it stops at...me? No...I can't be. I am a grandchild of Sonja and Lucian? I get it now. My purpose here. It's to help stop the war and find Sonja._

_She needs to be awoken._

_I hear a growl and the scene changes to a snowy field. I turn around to see a wolf with red eyes. "Who're you?" I ask it "**I am you**" "Me?" "**Yes, you. I am one of the very few sides of you. I am the dominant one though. I am your most powerful** **form**." "What-" Then my vision blurs._

(End of Tali's dream)

I awake to hear David yelling "Why is she even here?!" "We don't know. All that we know is that she is important and immune." Selene says. I stood up and walk towards them.

I knew why they needed me but they did not know why they I am important.

How did Julia know about the future though?

I needed to know more.

I slowly walk backwards and when I reach the door without them noticing, I run. I felt like I ran forever when I finally reach some sort of warehouse. I go inside but the scent of blood was fresh in the air and I notice some lycan bodies near the entrance.

What are they doing here?

I heard a scream and on instinct I run farther into it.

I cover my nose as the smell of blood reeked through the room. I see a young girl shaking while something feeds on her.

Something in dire need of fresh human blood.

The body drops and my mouth sort of flies open as to who I saw...

**_Sonja_ **

**I hope those of you who read this like where it is going. And I couldn't just leave an awesome Death Dealer like Sonja die in Rise of the Lycans so I changed her ending and brought her back! Review please!**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


End file.
